


Return

by blueshadowmutt



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amazing, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, it's actually longer than 1k oops, you mean i actually can write something sorter than 1k?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadowmutt/pseuds/blueshadowmutt
Summary: Naruto submitted a mission report. Sasuke was a rogue shinobi. But Kakashi just knew what to do to bring him back to Konoha.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Return

“For the last time,” Tsunade-sama rubbed her forehead, as if that would soothe the incoming migraine. Kakashi swallowed a chuckle. Good luck with that, he's had a migraine ever since Naruto saved the village and his sole focus was back on Sasuke. Bringing Sasuke home. “I am not letting you look for him! We were just attacked--” 

“We won!”

Naruto was loud. Louder than usual.

“We have to rebuild and you need to go on missions that will pay us money, if you get to leave the village at all.”

Naruto groaned. “Fine!” 

Kakashi had never quite seen him storm out of a room like  _ that _ , not even when he was twelve and a disrespectful Genin. Though, thinking about it, he still was a Genin, wasn’t he? He chuckled under his breath.

“Follow him, will you? Please.”

“On it,” he glanced back at the door. When he turned his attention back to Tsunade-sama, she was chugging a bottle of liquor. It looked like she needed to be on her own for a while. 

He left the office, summoning Pakkun to track down Naruto, back to his apartment. The window was opened. Kakashi jumped through it, landing on his feet, expecting an explosion tag, or a few traps to be triggered, but nothing. Naruto was in the kitchen, writing something down.

“What are you doing?”

Naruto glanced up. His eyes were hard, his smile falling flat. “I’m making a mission request.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “For what?”

“Well,” Naruto picked up his frog wallet. Jiggled it. “Grandma said that the village needed money  _ and _ that comes from missions. And I need to hire someone for a job--whose better than Konoha shinobi, right?”

“Right,” Kakashi walked closer to the kitchen. Still no traps. “What kind of mission?”

“It’s an S-rank mission,” Naruto replied. “It’s my life’s savings, but it’s just enough for an S-rank mission.”

“What’s the mission?”

Naruto looked at him, a grand grin on his face. Not quite reaching his eyes. “To bring back former Konoha shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha.”

Kudos for flexible problem-solving, he supposed. “Tsunade-sama is going to deny that, I hope you know that.”

“Why?” Naruto picked up his frog wallet again. “Konoha needs money. I’m paying. And I might even volunteer for it. So in a sense, it’s absolutely free.” A second later, a clone was standing next to the original, picking up the scroll with the presumed mission request, and the wallet. 

Kakashi bit back a sigh. “If you’re so sure it’s going to work, why are you sending a clone?”

“What if she tries to punch me, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto chuckled. “Luckily for me, I can make a thousand clones. She gets to punch a thousand of them and eventually, one of them is going to wear her down. I just know it.”

“You’re going to feel all those punches, you know that, don’t you?”

“Eh,” he shrugged. “I’m almost sure granny punches less hard than Sakura-chan. I’ll be fine.”

Naruto was fine. And after the five thousandth clone and mission request, Tsunade-sama relented.  _ Of course _ , the requestor couldn’t possibly complete the mission, that made no sense. So Naruto stayed home. Kakashi pushed off a branch. Unbelievable. It sure was convenient to be the only “qualified shinobi for an S-rank mission not on a mission already”. Karma, probably. 

Pakkun made a sharp right. Kakashi followed.

  
  


\--------

  
  


“So, how does it feel being a free man?”

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. “Just like the twelfth time you asked me. You do know I was never in jail, right?”

“Still, though.”

Kakashi chuckled. Not with that amount of information that Sasuke spilled out. Without resorting to Ibiki, even. Kakashi hadn’t expected that from Tsunade-sama, but then again, he hadn’t expected the covert mission to eliminate Danzo Shimura, either. 

A tragic accident. Or so he was told. Sasuke had done a fine job. 

“And the same day before Kakashi-sensei is Hokage!”

Kakashi bit back a groan. Awfully convenient to be the ‘only qualified shinobi to take the cloak off my back, Kakashi’. He gulped down the sake. 

“Again,” Sasuke said, talking considerably slower. “You do know that I was never in jail, right?”

“What a great day to celebrate,” Naruto continued, evidently not caring about the facts at all. “You know, it was me who paid for Kakashi-sensei to bring you back. No need for a thank you.”

“Wasn’t planning on giving one.” Sasuke turned his attention back to him. Kakashi was expecting it, though he hoped that Sasuke had forgotten it. But why would he? Sasuke’s memory was that of an elephant. Out for blood. Three years to the dot since he found him in the outskirts of Konoha. He was looking at him expectantly. 

“I am going to be Hokage, you know,” he said because deflecting usually worked. 

“Yeah,” Sasuke nodded. “Tomorrow. But not right now. You made a deal.”

“What deal?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You didn’t really think Kakashi dragged me back by his own strength, did you?” Unbelievable, he sounded more offended than the idea required--Kakashi could absolutely maybe had dragged him back. 

But he had made a deal, and Kakashi didn’t want to be Hokage, by any stretch of the imagination, but he couldn’t have a soiled reputation before starting the job. “Fine, fine.”

He set the chopsticks down. A deal was a deal, after all. He brought his hand to his mask. When was the last time--

“Wait!” Naruto reached across the table to grab his hand. “You’re going to show us your face? That was the deal? Sasuke! We have to wait for Sakura-chan!”

After a moment, Sasuke nodded. Naruto let go, but the mood had shifted, the air with more tension and anticipation. Two minutes later, Naruto let out a loud groan--loud enough to have every other person in the restaurant stare at their table--and made a clone. Sent him to find Sakura, telling him to tell her that it was an emergency.

Sakura was sitting down in the booth five minutes later, out of breath, wearing her hospital scrubs. 

“All right, Kakashi-sensei! We’re all here! Go ahead.”

“What’s going--” 

“He’s going to show us his face, Sakura-chan!”

They leaned forward. Kakashi bit back a sigh, moving his hand to remove his hand for the second time that evening. All three of them were practically on the table, no longer on the chairs, mere centimeters away from him. Their heartbeats were loud. Their eyes wide, their mouths parted. Kakashi closed his eyes. Well, there went the mystery. The mask slipped down from his nose. He opened his eyes. Sasuke’s sharingan was staring back at him. A millimeter down. 

They dropped. Fainted. On the table. On their food.

Uh.

Kakashi pulled his mask up. 

Uh.

He’ll show them tomorrow.

Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the original like over a decade ago okay. i still think it's funny.


End file.
